lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubi Larson
''" I shall be the one to purge...e....v..ilness no matter what... I p-p-romise!!" - ''Rubi unsure if she can stop the evil beings but is somewhat promising an Unknown God - Personality She is quite headstrong, often making remarks about power and skill to her friends, she just wants to be normal again but her problem won't let her. Backstory Rubi, a woman, as pure as day, thought to herself while sitting down and eating with her friends, "this is so awesome, I still remember where I was before all this..." It was a bright and sunny day, the sun was scorching, the air blew in her face as she made her way through an alley, her long hair flowing with color, syncing with her outfit, a black shitrt with an overcoat, and a bit more of a slender appearance with short shorts and thigh high socks. Rubi unplugged her headphones, as she turned around looking at the shops behind her and didn't seem notice much that was unusual. However, that was short lived as just then her life was going to start to change. She didn't know it at first but she could just tell something was going to happen, it was twisting in her gut, she was skeptical. She turned around to walk into the alleyway to her workplace, and was greeted by a knife wielding man who tried to rob her, she struggled to fight against him, she felt a cold metal, penetrate her heart as she fell back crashing to the ground as the guy ran off, into the distance, she slowly touched her bleeding wound and then sighed, breathlessly, she sensed a power within her body as she was close to dying, it spoke within her, and released its energy to sustain her being, it made a gauntlet on her left hand, causing her to have dragon soul in the gauntlet but not just any dragon, a Primordial Heavenly Dragon named Anastra, using it’s power it managed to heal the wound, giving her the strength to pull out the knife in her heart. She got up and then leant against a wall, to rest a while before she quit work, and travel the world. Searching for meaning to this new power and dragon soul in the gauntlet. After learning about the mystical and supernatural world, a new dragon awoken to combat Anastra, a dragon of Domination, which Rubi has had a few close calls, even though Albion was the oldest of the dragons, the red dragon was able to double its power, which meant a dangerous time for Rubi if they met each other, she was inexperienced with her dragon, she had to get better and better, but it was physically straining for her human body, she couldn’t even run a mile without stopping completely exhausted, she was physically broken to despair. She knew she had to get stronger, so she began to talk Albion through the gauntlet, he taught her a good majority of things, the concept of power, the responsibility of having such power and even how to get stronger as the host. After learning the majority of the gauntlets knowledge, she began to break human limits to become the strongest human and she maintains that title even though being outclassed by her rival who is not human, they are a powerful supernatural being, who wants to kill Rubi and wait for the next white dragon. There have been some signs of a hint of friendliness though, as her rival told her to get stronger. Along with this she has managed to find and befriend most of the beings in an odd resort outside of existence where The Originals, consisting of Alex, Ray, John, Jeff and Ivara. With them on her side she still felt independent but she had also made friends with pretty much untouchable beings who would help her get better. It is then now, in the present that she still continues training and getting better to eventually fight off her mysterious red rival and prevent her from wiping out the rest of the Heavenly Dragons. Powers Rubi: *Ninjutsu- Rubi is a natural master of Ninjutsu, being able to utilize the secret arts in combat. With this, through nature’s power and the elements around her she can increase her combat potential. *Pure Heart- Having the purest of hearts, she is inherently a good being and has no way to do anything evil, in any way, shape or form. Thus, she never has any evil in her, making her a pure hero. *Power Dilution- With this Rubi can divide her opponent's power and distribute it to herself or Anastra. She can often do this to tip the balance of the whole fight for nearly any opponent she fights. It is however, limited to not being able to divide powers that are completely unique to her opponent. *Evil immunity- Rubi cannot be tempted by evil and resists all attempts, normally killing those who tempt her towards the dark side. *Energy Manipulation- Being able to manipulate pure energy in and of itself, being able to utilize it to boost herself and increase her overall strength, speed and durability through any type of this pure energy. *Ultimate Fighter- Rubi is the strongest human in the universe, thus she is the ultimate fighter of all humanity. *Supernatural Speed- She is supernaturally faster than other humans she knows. This is quite notable as she moves faster than the fastest speeding bullet, possibly as fast as a rail cannon. *Wind Manipulation- Rubi can use or combine her powers with the wind/air around her to attack her opponents. Either this or she can use it as a wall against projectiles as well. Anastra: *Divide- After calling upon this, Anastra can cut his opponents power in half and add it to the gauntlet, empowering him and Rubi at once. It can be repeated with the balance breaker on. *Balance Breaker- Rubi, when calling upon the power of the gauntlet surrounds herself in armor. With this white armor on, she becomes encased in Anastra’s power and he syncs with her to overpower her opponent. *Half Dimension - This ability is able to half the size of objects and even living beings if directed towards. *Armoured Dragon - This power/ability breaks a temporary limiter on the armor, boosting the power of it further. *Armoured Dragon Mark 2 - Same as above, with an even bigger boost. *Divine Detracter - This is a more powerful variation of Half Dimension, being able to half nearly any opponent until they completely vanish, essentially erasing them from existence. *Dragon Drive: This activates a drive within her armor which allows her to fully sync with the gauntlet, turning her body into a manifestation of Anastra's body/power, boosting her insanely. *Reflect- Anastra, using this as a defensive maneuver can reflect most attacks back at his/Rubi’s opponent, albeit it is limited to being pierced by Absolute powers. *Release- Being a release technique, it allows Rubi to release energy from Anastra to perform various attacks. *Reduce- This ability releases an odd aura which causes most beings to be weakened. This however cannot affect beings that possess literal infinite power. Friends Alexander R. Iuden Raymund J. Boltan Jonathan “Dusk” Bradley Jeffrey “Swift” Bradley Ivara Morrowine Masumaki Riya Trivia - She was just a normal human before - The Title Strongest Human came from her determination and the fact she is the best human there ever will be. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles